You belong with me
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: Optimus x Bumblebee. A song-fic.


Yoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Yea I know I should update my other stories but hey this is only a one-shot promise! (just to let you know I have a spliting personalities.) Anyway my first song fic, and don't worry guys I have a lot in mind! Yes this is another opxbee story… Im addicted to that pairing….

NOTE: im not good at grammar or other english tense so if you're like a teacher that expect me to write something that is totally perfect I suggest you leave…

Silver-ice (Other me): just hurry up with the story!

Zero-striker: fine-fine… gezzz so anyway on with the story!!! O and every piece of the song can be a different story to the one before it ok…? And some of the lyric can be in a form of sayings, writing or other thing…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

~You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do~

It was another normal day at the ark and Bumblebee was humming softly as he walk in the hall way. "No-no… im not insulting you or your friends…yes I know that they sometimes like to dress up and-" Bumblebee stop his walking and listen to the conversation his leader is sharing with elita-one in the phone. "But all I said was that sometimes what other wear represent who they are-and yes honey I know that your friend are not crazy…" Bumblebee chuckle at his leader attempt to convince elita and continue walking the empty hallway.

~ I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do~

--when you see my face hopes it gives you hell, hope it give you hell, when you walk my way hopes it gives you hell, hope it give you hell--

As Bumblebee's loud music stereo fill his room with music that jazz offered him. Just then someone knock on his door, even though it's a little hard to hear anyone knock when the volume of the music is on max ,as Bumblebee open the door there stands Elita-one hands on her hips and optimus behind her looking pale. "May I help you with anything Elita?"As Bumblebee asks with the sweetest voice he can ever manage, "YES! Lower the volume of that hideous music or better yet TURN IT OFF!!!" as Elita storm off from Bumblebee's front quarter leaving Optimus alone "ummm…. Sorry about that Bumblebee I hope you understand…*sigh*why can't she see that she can't use me as a shield every time there's a tiny problem in here…again I'm sorry please have a good recharge, Bumblebee" Bumblebee just nod in reply his vocal still hurt when he talk so he tried to speak as little as possible.

~ But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time~

It was another celebration party for winning against the decepticon and everyone was having fun except this party is a little different from any other party because Elita had suggest (threaten) Optimus to make a party that for once is FORMAL at first the autobots all protest saying that they do and have a party that include wearing formal shirt and other junk and stuff. But in the end of course Elita had won so now everyone is wearing formal cloth, except for some people that doesn't have a formal clothing like ironhide, jazz, and bumblebee(and other that im to lazy to think of).

"hello there Bumblebee, having a good time?" as Optimius ask when he sees the little scout laughing with his friends, "yeah turns out this aint such a horrible party after all…" as he ended his statement with a small chuckle. Optimus just smiled and reply "yes well, it's weird to see everyone wearing this type of clothing don't you think?" Bumblebee just nodded in reply "well at least I can see someone that is relaxed…" "Really, Who?" chuckle escape from Optimus "you of course. And if you're thinking why then the answer is its because you wear your normal cloth and doesn't even care that you don't have a tuxedo (a/n: did I spell that right?)" "yea well I don't like wearing that, truth is I have one but I hate wearing them so…"as Bumlebee bowed "street gangsta Bumblebee at your service." Optimus chuckle and was just about to answer but cut off when Elita come to view waving her hand at him with her (expensive)pink dress dancing around with her as she walks, "ummm… I got to go Bumblebee… have fun ok?" as optimus ran to where elita is. 'Optimus…'as bumblebee thought sadly.

~ If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me~

"OPTIMUS!!!" as bumblebee shout through the battle field. Optimus had just been hit by Megatron and when Bumblebee rushes to get there Optimus had just finished beating up Megatron. "are you ok,sir?"as bumblebee ask in a concern tone, "don't worry Ratchet is on his way here please hang on for a while…" Optimus just smiled and nod. When they reach the ark, Elita already waits in the front door of the medbay, as optimus come to view she ran to him "Honey, are you ok? You can walk can you? You promise me that you would take me out tonight remember?" "Elita please… his hurt pretty badly he need to rest I don't think that he can take you out tonight…"as bumblebee protest "shut up kid! This is an adult problem stay out of this!" as Bumblebee growl and finally snapped "OK LISTEN HERE YOU! OPTIMUS IS HURT AND IF YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST FORCE HIM TO TAKE YOU OUT TONIGHT WITH THAT KIND OF WOUND HIS BEARING THEN YOUR JUST AS HORIBLE AS THOSE DECEPTICONS!" Bumblebee's outburst made elita and also the group of crowed he had gather, shocked and also Optimus that is still a little dizzy from the pain he had take. Optimus just lowered his head and smiled darkly 'thanks Bumblebee…' as elita walkway from Bumblebee and the crowed, not looking back.

~ Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?~

"Thank you Bumblebee you saved me there…" "No prob boss…" as both of them continue walking the empty park and sit down to wait for the sunset.

~ And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?~

Optimus Prime was discussing battle plan with prowl about how they would attack the decepticon in their next and upcoming battle, but there something's different about this meeting that some of the autobots can't put their hand on it. Except for Bumblebee and ratchet both mech know exactly what the problem is. "ok so Bumblebee can strike here, Bluestreak and the twins can cover him to make sure none of the decepticon sees him ok?" as prowl end his explanation by looking to Bumblebee that just nodded in reply "well that's just about it, anything to add optimus?" prowl ask "none thank you." prowl nod and dismissed the meeting. As all of the autobots take their leave which left only a few remain in the room and just when Bumblebee was just about to go out of the room Optimus stopped him "Bumblebee can I talk to you for a while?" Bumblebee look back and smile "sure thing boss…" as he take seat near Optimus "Bumblebee you've been spacing out lately are you alright?" his leader ask in a concern tone, "its you that im worried about…" Bumblebee answered "come on Opimus you cant lie to me I can see it in your eyes you're still sad about that fight that you and Elita shared a few days ago" "how'd you kno-" "because you haven't smiled since then… please Optimus snap out of it the autobots been feeling down lately as well…they need you to guide them to victory against the decepticon! All of us need you! I need you!" Optimus shock expression was change into a soft one and just smiled about what his scout just said and every single word that has come out straight from the boy's heart, Optimus then hugged Bumblebee "Thank you… that means a lot to me…" "I just don't get it…" "hmm…?" "you and Elita, you know that she's only usi-, never mind".

//////////////////

"Hey 'bee, you 'comin to the show? it's 'gonna be a blast!" "of course I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" "Well don't try to hard though, 'cause the jazz is 'goin to kick your aft off the stage!" "HA! We'll see!" as both mech smirk at each other confidence that one of them is going to be the winner.

"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me" as Bumblebee sang that song, some mech actually getting near the stage as if they're some kind of predator. 'I hope after this you would wake up Optimus… 'cause I have no other plan than this one…' as Bumblebee continue to sing, Optimus was sitting in a table with Ironhide, Ratchet, jazz, and prowl looking awe at the young scout. "looks like our 'lil 'bee all grown up now…" jazz smirk looking at the stage, "don't 'cha think prowler?" prowl nodded "yes, it seems that Bumblebee is singing this for someone don't you think Jazz?" "Hmm… well it ain't too hard to find out who the lucky mech is…" "ooo…?and I suppose you know who it is…?" Jazz smiled and looked at Optimus who is wide eyes by now, Prowl follow Jazz's stare and soften as he sees the person who Jazz meant "yeah, those two would be cute together…".'Bumblebee…I'm sorry I didn't know that…'optimus thought.

"_*sigh*what are we going to do? The decepticon's getting stronger for every single day…" "C'mon Optimus!!! Cheer up! Look at the bright side!!!" "What bright side Bumblebee?" "*grin* nobody got a fatal wound only a few scratches and bruises and most importantly… we're still here, together and everyone is ready to fight again!" "The kid's right Prime we ain't going down without a fight*reload gun* let's roll*smirk" "-smile- ATTENTION ALL TRANSFORMERS! WE ARE GOING OUT THERE AGAIN AND WIN THIS WAR!!!" "YYEEAAHH!!!" "TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" "Thank you ironhide… and of course… Bumblebee -pat 'bee's head-" _

'How could I be so foolish of myself? Bumblebee's always there when I need him and he was there when I was feeling down, lonely or even when I needed comfort…not Elita, but Bumblebee…'

~Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me~

"UUGGHHHH!!!!"As a metal pipe split into two before turning into small fragments of sharp little metals. "Optimus! Calm yourself!" as the medic and the weapon specialist try to calm down their angered leader. "We could've help!!! But that glitch-headed old-mech just has to step in!!!" "Prime, there's nothing we can do…" "O yes there is! We're going back to base and we're going to figure out how to protect the all-spark and keep it at a safe place! Transform and roll out!" as the three mech headed towards their base, a little yellow scout step out off the shadow looking frighten at his leader sudden change of personalities. 'He was never like this, there must be something going on…'

~ Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.~

When Bumblebee was resting after a long mission in his quarter he heard a knock. "Umm, Bumblebee may I come in?" 'Optimus!' "Sure thing! Hold on!". When his leader comes in to his quarter Bumblebee have a shock expression but brush it off as soon as it came. "Optimus? Is there something wrong?" Bumblebee ask in concern tone, at first the leader just stay quiet until a few minutes pass "Bumblebee…" his leader next action surprise the hell out off 'bee, he hugged him in a protective way "tell me the truth… am I a horrible leader?" ask optimus, "WHAT?! Of course you're not Optimus! You're the greatest person I've ever met! And what make you think that you are?" 'Bee ask wanted to know. " Elita…" Bumblebee hiss as he heard that woman name. "What did she say to you?" "She said that… I cannot protect my men properly…and how was she suppose to be with someone that can't even protect his follower…" answer Optimus sadly. Bumblebees clench his fist "come on Optimus! You don't seriously believe what she said now do you?" "Actually, I've been thinking and I think she's right…" "HUH??? Why do say that" Bumblebee ask with a cute frown trying to cheer up his leader, causing a little affect on his leader to smile "because when I think about it… how many time have you get hurt because of me or my orders?" Bumblebee stay silence at his question, don't know how to answer "see, a lot huh?" "No-no-no that's not it! I got hurt not because of you or your orders it's because I'm clumsy and haven't been having much practice lately that's all…"Bumblebee answer the leader, Optimus was now close to tears remembering how many times the yellow camaro got hurt because of him. Bumblebee saw the sadness in his leader face and try to find away to make him laugh again and apparently he found away, he laugh his action made Optimus look up to face him and asked "what's so funny?" Bumblebee stop his laughing for a moment and look at Optimus with teary eyes because of his sudden change of action "hahaha~ sorry 'bout that Optimus… I was just thinking when-MUAHAHAHA!!!" Bumblebee continue to laugh which make Optimus more confuse "umm, Bumblebee are you okay?" the leader ask "I'm okay, just remembering when me, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker pull a prank on Ironhide that made him have pink hair and-and Ratchet try to dye his hair back to black but ended up being lock in the med-bay with Ironhide for 3 hours straight!!! HAHAHA!" remembering that Optimus also laugh loudly, both autobots keep on laughing until Optimus completely forgot about his problem. 'Thank you, Bumblebee…' that was what Optimus was thinking when he got back to his own quarter.

~ Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me ~

" Optimus darling, hurry up… I'm hungry and we have to get back home at 10 remember…?" Elita ask in her whining tone, "but Elita, this will take only 30 minutes I swear! And besides it still 8.30 we still have plenty of time to go home…" "Yeah, but what about the traffic?" 'oh yeah… the traffic' that ruin Optimus's mood, he was in a carnival and all the autobots are here to, he was about to ride the most dangerous roller-coaster ever made in the history of both human and cybertron raise, the 'Skeleton bones be dead 'cause you will have a heart attack' ride it was the most awesome ride ever and Optimus come to the carnival ONLY to ride that, if you ask why, well it's because he heard that his brother the great lord Megatron also ride this roller-coaster of doom and when he came out he and his trusted third in command, Soundwave have been clinging to Starscream as if their live was depending on it, but his happiness was soon crush by his 'girlfriend' saying something about the traffic that night. Optimus sigh "alright fine let's go home…" he was about to go out of the line when a voice stop him "you don't have to worry about the traffic Optimus…" that was Bumblebee's voice "what are you talking about, Bumblebee?" "Well it took me around one and a half hour to get here and if you calculate it from draft, the amount of time that will be 'wasted' riding the roller-coaster from this point here until we got out is exactly 26.5 minutes and it will gives you enough time to pack up and left the carnival but if you guys still afraid of going home late tonight then no worries I know a short cut around here." Bumblebee smile after explaining his method to Optimus and Elita. "Umm… okay… if you can explain that to me with such a specific summary why do you fail at every subject that have a connection with learning when you were in school?" Optimus ask in suspicious tone " 'cause this is important" Bumblebee then look back ahead, leaving Optimus smirking "so, after that information I hope that you will let me stay for the ride, right?" Elita rolled her eyes and look away "fine…"

~ Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me~

"I hope you do realize that this means that we have to launch the all spark along with someone else to make sure the decepticons will not get their hand on it, but it's a really big responsibility and it's a really dangerous mission" Ultra Magnus voice rang through the meeting room talking to Optimus "yes I do realize that and do not worry about the mech that I will send to protect the all-spark it's hasn't been decided yet but let me assure you that my team will find the right mech to protect it". Bumblebee was leaning at the meeting room door 'this is it! I'm going to show Optimus that I'm worthy to be called his comrade. "So anyone want to participate in this mission?" every mech exchange glance to each other with a worried look on their mech and hesitate to answer their leader, except one "I will do it!" Bumblebee shout through the crowd, Optimus look at him with a shock expression "are you sure bumblebee? It's a very dangerous mission and it's a matter of life and death…" Optimus added "I know, but it doesn't matter 'cause I'm ready to surrender my life for this mission!" the words itself had made everyone in the room feel their spark skip a beat. "Then it's settle then, Bumblebee you will guard the all-spark and protect it with you life are you ready for that soldier?"Ultra Magnus ask in his leader tone "Sir Yes, sir!" After the meeting is over Bumblebee was once again alone in the room with Optimus "Bumblebee please you don't have to do this… you could've killed yourself!" Optimus shout "I told you before didn't i? I'm ready to give up my life for this mission, and beside I really want to know more about other planet so you don't need to worry about me Optimus, I'll be fine!" Bumblebee ended his statement with a warm smile to give to his leader.

~ Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me  
you belong with me~

The breeze of the night at earth is really comforting and Bumblebee just look up at the sky thinking something 'I wonder if you ever thought of breaking up with Elita and come to me… maybe you don't realize it but I know that you belong with me…'.

* * *

The next day was a surprise to Bumblebee. "That's right I'm breaking up with you and I hope you understand that I don't want a bondmate that's using me! So bye!" Optimus hung the phone in his office with a really big smile plastered at his face and because of the curious little 'bee he is, he took the opportunity to come inside his leader office "what was that all about?" Optimus look up still smiling "I broke up with Elita" Bumblebees eyes widen "what?! Are you serious? I thought that you loved her?" "Yeah well I've been thinking lately… I've been thinking and I think that she's not the one for me…" "O, and what make you said that?"Bumblebee ask "well firstly nobody want a bondmate that love you only because you're famous or they're just using you, and beside I already found someone else" Bumblebee eyes sadden for a while but brighten up again to make sure his leader won't see it "Really, who?" the leader look at Bumblebee and smirk "you" when Bumblebee was about to ask more questions his lips was soon lock with a kiss from Optimus, the kiss was eventful Bumblebee feels like his in heaven feeling Optimus's tongue inside his mouth the kiss lasted for a long time until they broke apart for air "wow, that was… I don't know how to describe it's just… wow" Bumblebee look confuse and happy at the same time but Optimus just look pretty much the same still the same happy face is still plastered in his face "well I hope that you will have time for me tonight, because I think I'm going to drop by…" "Sure you're welcome anytime you want" both mech look at each other with a big smile in their face.

* * *

Finally it's done!!! Okay so this is Taylor Swift- you belong with me. It's a really good song you really should listen to it… and yes sorry for the ooc and the errors…


End file.
